Dangerous Love
by fmagurl123
Summary: Katrina Dangers or Anabelle Wallow? Who is this mysterious girl with red hair and ice blue eyes that seems to have won Edward's heart. And is it for better or worse? EdxOc!


Dangerous Love

*A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction*

Chapter 1: Her Choice

(FLASHBACK)

"Katrina, it's alright all must die eventually." Cynthia soothed, smoothing over the crying little girls hair. "You… you killed him." Katrina choked out through her tears. The nine year old girl looked at the dead body before her; blood covered almost every inch of him. Cynthia grabbed her chin and forced Katrina to look in her eyes.

"Look, here Kat, if you want to be a follower then you have to get over it, and feel no remorse. There will be no time for such stupid things like fear or remorse. So, get over it." She snapped. Katrina looked at the angry blonde girl, her light brown eyes strong, holding no kind of emotion for what she had just done. Eventually Katrina nodded her head slowly, her red curls bobbing right along; this made Cynthia smile sweetly at her.

(FLASHBACK OVER)

Katrina Dangers sat up right in her seat, the horrible memory coming back to her all too quickly. She shook her head slightly, and Cynthia looked over at her. "What's with the memory?" she asked. Katrina had almost forgotten that Cynthia could read her mind.

"Nothing.". Katrina muttered. That had been so long ago, she didn't even know why this memory came to her. Katrina was now eighteen years old and going on her first info collection. It was the first thing she had to do that didn't include a disguise and months of waiting. Her blood red hair was now wavy and went all the way down to her waist, she wore all black, and she thought she looked pretty bad ass. They drove up to an old warehouse, and Cynthia cut off the engine. "You ready?" she asked Katrina; she nodded. Katrina got out of the car and looked around, then followed Cynthia into the warehouse, the only sound were their heels on the hard ground. A tall man wearing a long trench coat and a brown hat, walked around the corner.

"Phil, do you have it?" asked Cynthia. The man pulled an envelope from the jacket, and Katrina snatched it, and then handed it to Cynthia. Cynthia scanned through it, then looked up at Katrina and shook her head.

"I really didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Katrina pulled a gun from the holster on her right leg.

"Please, don't kill me!" the man begged.

"If it were me, I'd give you more time, but master is a little impatient." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders slightly. She pulled the trigger and watched the body slump down to the floor. No emotion was behind her eyes; to her this was something normal to see. Katrina stuffed the gun in the holster and turned on her heel, leaving Cynthia behind.

"Dispose of it." She called over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Cynthia asked.

"Did you forget? I have to go to school tomorrow." Katrina announced. She whistled the sound seemed to echo in the complete silence. A black bird bigger than her swooped down from the sky, squawking noisily, and landing beside her with a soft thud. She climbed on the bird, and tapped its side; the bird flew up in the air, flying over buildings and underneath airplanes, to not bring attention. It stops in front of a window which Katrina opened and hopped through with ease. She turned back to the bird and snapped, sending a black electric light towards it and making it normal sized again. The bird flew in and sat on her arm. She pets its head lightly and put it in a room with an open window to fly in and out of as it pleased. Katrina closed the door and went into her room, taking out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down a fake note with fancy hand writing, smiling at it when she was done. A suicide note was what she wrote, but not as herself. Writing these things is what she did every time she killed someone, that way a missing person report wouldn't go out and everyone would find him dead. She studied it for a moment, making sure everything was perfect before placing it on her window and slamming it shut to hold it in place. Someone would come and pick it up sometime in the middle of the night. Katrina sighed and lay on her bed with her eyes closed. She had made the decision to become a "Follower" so long ago. It meant doing horrible things that she didn't like when she was younger. Her parents had been killed when she was eight by horrible people that she didn't know, but the person that took her in had killed them for her. James Redmond had taken her from living off the streets after she ran away from the orphanage. He was wonderful to her and all she had. It was either him or go back to the orphanage and she definitely didn't want to go back there. She could remember the day clearly

(Flashback)

Katrina leaned against the wall of the alley and slid down to her knees, totally spent. She didn't know how much longer she could live like this. But, she'd rather die than go back to that stupid orphanage. The eight year old brought her legs to her chest and sobbed silently. If her parents were still alive she wouldn't have this problem. _"Why, why did they have to die? I wish mommy and daddy were here!" _she thought. Footsteps sounded, but she could care less who it was.

"Excuse me miss, but where are your parents?" a voice asked. She stopped sobbing, but hot tears still ran down her cheeks and she hiccupped.

"They're dead and never coming back." Katrina replied.

"Ah, so you're an orphan. Would you happen to be, Katrina?" the man asked. Katrina finally looked up at him. He was tall with blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" she snapped.

"Oh, no need to be mean. You have everyone worried. You should go back." He stated.

"No, I'm never going back there. They treat you like crap and don't care about you at all." Katrina crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Well, how about I adopt you and you'll never have to go back there again." He suggested. Although she didn't know him, Katrina felt she was safe around him.

"You would?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, you deserve it. After all you've been through." He smiled at her. Katrina wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Thank you, sir. I'd really appreciate it." Katrina said.

(Flashback Over)

It wasn't until later that she found out who he was and what he did. She jumped at the chance to do something like that, to not have any feelings whatsoever. All she wanted was for the pain of losing the people she loved most to go away. She had killed many times and broken people's hearts. Not even once did she feel sorry for these people. It didn't occur to her that they could have family or friends. The only thing she cared about was pleasing James. It took a little while, but she found herself falling in love with him and would do anything for him. It was her choice to become a "Follower" and she didn't regret that. She loved it and would continue doing so until James said otherwise.

* * *

A/N: Hi, it's fmagurl123! I know I said it would be a while before I posted anything, but I was working on this and decided "What the heck?" so here it is! The first chapter of "Dangerous Love"! For those that have read "Lovely Friendship" I'm soooooo sorry that it's taking so long, but I'm having a hard time getting ideas for it and how I should continue it. For those of you that haven't read it, go read it already!!!! Thanks for reading this and please comment!! Give me your feedback, I need it! Well, that's all for now!

Peace and Love, fmagurl123!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
